El dolor de la derrota
by fanfic designer
Summary: Bashou no esta acostumbrado a perder , él solo sabe ganar , ganar y ganar. Como asimilará el haber fracasado en una misión? Steelshipping!(Buson-Atila/Bashou-Hun) yaoi! Clasificado M por la insinuación al final . Gracias por leer! dejen rr. One shot cap único


Hola saludos a todos como están? Hoy les traigo un fic corto con steelshipping (BusonxBashou)! Hago siempre la importante aclaración que Bashou (Hun) es hombre en la versión original japonesa , pero 4 kids y su traducción al español y al inglés le cambiaron de género a femenino TxT poniéndole una voz de mujer y cambiándole el nombre a Juno , pero ni modo yo rescato el canon original .

**Disclaimer:** Pokemon no me pertenece es creación de Satoshi Tajiri , Nintendo y 4 Kids , todos **los derechos reservados. No escribo con fines de lucro .**

**Nota** : contiene shonen-ai y yaoi relación hombre/hombre .Si no te gusta no leas Cap. único .

**Nota 2:** Este fic se sitúa cronológicamente después del tercer episodio de crónicas pokemon "La leyenda de Raiko el trueno" donde el equipo rocket elite fracasa en su misión de capturar al pokemon eléctrico legendario por culpa de Jimmy (Gold en el juego) y compañía . Espero les guste y me dejen su opinión .

**Fracaso y rabieta**

Cerró la puerta de un iracundo portazo , el profesor Sebastián sonrió de medio lado acomodó sus gafas cuadradas y se dirigió a su oficina .

-tengo que informar a Giovanni que no tenemos al Raiko –dijo sin dejo de preocupación en su semblante tampoco parecía tener ningún tipo de emoción en su voz

-si!? Y le dirás que es NUESTRO fracaso "NUESTRO" ! –recalcó con la voz subida de tono -De los tres no solo mío ni de Bashou!-le gritó un evidentemente molesto Buson con los dientes apretados y los puños cerrados .

-Pues claro "NUESTRO" fracaso -enfatizó la palabra ,mientras desaparecía por el pasillo

-DIABLOS!.. MALDICION!-Buson golpeó la pared con su puño y pateó algunos objetos por el camino , como botes de basura y macetas de corredor .

Después de contar hasta diez, tomar aire y haber roto todo a su paso , seguramente Buson se sentía ligeramente más calmado como para intentar la heroica y valiente misión de "calmar" a su compañero . Bashou era insoportable si estaba de malas , solo se encerraba y no saldría de allí hasta que se le hubiera pasado , y eso podía ser largo .

Se animó a llamar a la puerta de la pequeña habitación del peli plata , pero como era de esperase no hubo ni las más remota respuesta , había que ser mucho más insistente que eso , así que llamó un par de veces más con el mismo resultado . ¿debería a caso desistir y aceptar que no le abriría la puerta ni en un millón de años?.. Nada de eso no se iría de allí hasta que lograra hablar con él. Buson era necio con N mayúscula.

-Bashou!.. me guastaría hablar contigo-agregó al toqueteo de la puerta para ver si esto surtía efecto pero seguía sin contestar , si que estaba cabreado

-BASHOU! TE ESTOY HABLANDO CONTESTA DE UNA PUTA VEZ! CON UN DEMONIO! NO SEAS INMADURO!-le gritó en un desesperado intento de molestarlo aun mas y hacer que reaccionará , esta vez sí surtió mejor efecto

-VETE! QUIEN ES EL INMADURO?! PATENADO TODO Y GOLPEANDO LAS PAREDES COMO UN MALDITO MOCOSO QUE HACE UN BERRINCHE!-le contestó con la voz bastante molesta y evidentemente mas fastidiado.

-QUE DIJISTE?! –la cara de Buson se incendió de la vergüenza , no pensó que Bashou se hubiera percatado de eso- ABRE .. Y DISCUTAMOS ESTO COMO HOMBRES! –lo incitó golpeando la puerta con la intensión de tirarla de un solo golpe , pero era de metal así que ,ni con toda su fuerza podría ,… pero definitivamente había una manera

-LARGATE BUSON!

-SI NO ABRES HAGO QUE SKARVORY LA TIRE!- no hubo respuesta , Buson sacó la pokeball de su cinturón y la apretó en su mano

-ABRES A LA 1… A LAS..2 .. Y A LAS… SAL SACARVORY!- el ave de acero abandonó la pokeball listo para acatar las órdenes de su entrenador, pero justo en ese momento la puerta de abrió con un chirrido

-ROMPES LA MALDITA PUERTA Y LA TENEMOS QUE PAGAR IDIOTA! –Se escuchó la voz fastidiada de Bashou en el interior del cuarto , Buson hizo regresar a Scarvory a su pokeball y lo guardó en su cinturón otra vez

-bájale a tu mal genio quieres!

-que quieres? .. que este feliz? Porque ya no seremos leyendas?, porque esos malditos mocosos entrometidos nos arruinaran el plan!?.. estoy más feliz que nunca-dijo haciendo un gesto de fastidio y entornando sus ojos celestes a otra dirección

-no te estoy pidiendo que estés feliz .. solo que por favor no te obsesiones.. es solo un pokemon , hay pokemons que nadie conoce en todo el mundo , hay otros legendarios mucho más poderosos que Raiko , podemos enmendar nuestro error en una próxima misión .

-que recomiendas? Que atrapemos a Arceus?-preguntó con sarcasmo y con una media sonrisita en los labios , eso era una buena señal

-oye! Bueno al menos ya te volvió ese sentido del humor ácido tuyo-dijo triunfal mientras se quitaba las gafas oscuras para verle mejor .

-Cállate!-Bashou se deshizo de su usual chaqueta con la R roja al frente , y se quitó las botas quedando solo en la camisa azul de mangas largas y el pantalón gris , se estiró en su cama poniendo los brazos detrás de su cabeza , cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiró .

-en estos momentos el Prof. Sebastián debe estar hablándole a Giovanni de nuestra misión fallida ,en cuando lo sepa nos bajaran de rango .. cuando nos percatemos seremos de nuevo unos apestosos grunts

-por favor eso es una exageración … no nos van a bajar de rango

-quien sabe .. si Giovanni este de buenas y nos perdone esta

-tal vez nos asigne una nueva misión

-no seas tan optimista

-ni tu tan pesimista quieres..

Se quedaron en silencio un rato , Bashou cerró sus ojos y descasó la vista Buson se sentó en la orilla de la cama , de pronto Bashou sintió que Buson se ponía de pie , y que cerraba la puerta del cuarto

-para que la cierras? No que tanto querías que abriera?-preguntó Bashou incorporándose y quedándose sentado en la cama con los ojos muy abiertos y con esa mirada inquisidora y un poco alarmado .

-Pero ahora estoy adentro .. así que YA puede estar cerrado.. –le respondió con una sonrisa entre juguetona y seductora , Bashou tragó fuerte y sintió como un calor le trepaba por las mejillas y como las palpitaciones del corazón se le subían hasta la sienes .

Buson se quitó el cinturón donde guardaba las pokeballs , la chaqueta rocket y las botas , para luego acercarse y trepar por la cama subiéndose encima suyo.

- si esto.. no te ayuda a dejar de estar tan paranoico y estresado y no mejora tu humor .. no sé que lo hará –dijo acercándose peligrosamente a sus labios . Bashou ya no protestó más sabia que necesitaba de Buson.. ¿quién necesitaba al famoso Raiko el pokemon legendario cuando él tenía a un poderoso compañero de equipo que era toda una leyenda en la cama?. Recibió la tibia lengua del rubiò en su boca y a eso se sumo una serie de toqueteos y caricias , besos y demás .. El resto .. bueno .. eso .. ya se sabe .

_**Fin **_

**Bueno eso ha sido todo , gracias por leer déjenme saber que les pareció, hasta la próxima! **


End file.
